Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reusable container for packaging objects having various shapes and sizes for transportation, and especially relates to a reusable container capable of being assembled easily and capable of being reused.
Description of the Related Art
Various containers have conventionally been known for packaging objects during transportation of objects and the like. Various types of containers are provided in response to the forms of objects being packed therein (hereinafter also referred to as object to be packaged). For example, in transporting precision machinery such as a passbook entry module of an ATM (Automated Teller Machine), the machinery is heavily packaged to realize toughness against impact, dust-proof performance against dusts and foreign matter, and shock-absorbing properties. In the prior art, these types of precision machinery have been packaged for example by embedding buffer materials in a cardboard box having the object stored therein, and further packaging the cardboard box by covering the outer side via a wooden frame formed by assembling panel members in a frame shape. However, according to such conventional packaging method, it requires much work to assemble and disassemble the wooden frame, so that it cannot correspond to resource-saving needs since the cardboard box, the buffer material and the wooden frame formed of different materials cannot be reused, and efficient packaging operation cannot be realized since the separation of refuse during disposal requires much work in addition to the assembling operation during packaging and the disassembling operation thereof.
Recently, there have been provided assembled containers that can be repeatedly reused for packaging. Various types of assembled containers are known in response to the shapes and sizes of the equipment being packaged, examples of which are a box-shaped container formed by molding aluminum alloy or other light metal, or an assembled container formed of synthetic resin disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-79941 (Patent Document 1). The assembled container shown in Patent Document 1 has face panels constituting the respective faces of the container formed of PP panels, wherein four side wall panels are connected in a foldable manner to four sides of the bottom panel, and wherein the respective face panels are assembled in a box shape during packaging to pack the object to be packaged.
However, even by using the reusable assembled container disclosed in Patent Document 1, in order to transport a precision machiner or the like, for example, a tough frame body for protecting the precision machinery from impact, a cover for preventing dusts or foreign objects from entering and a buffer material for absorbing impact are required in addition to the assembled container, and especially, in transporting a passbook entry module, excessive work was required to embed buffer materials to the space formed between the container and the passbook entry module in order to protect the passbook entry module from the impact applied thereto during transportation, so that there were demands for a reusable container capable of reusing a tough container having sufficient toughness, a dustproof cover and a buffer material, which realizes superior shock-absorbing effects and superior packaging operability.